


Fatten You Up

by Jinxous



Series: The Flash Drabbles [5]
Category: The Flash
Genre: FlashWave, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Barry only wants to fix what he'd messed up in Flashpoint, sadly he's got one last hit, the greatest of them all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tabihe

Barry had been busy running the city. After Flashpoint he was trying to fix the wrongs in his life he caused. He had dinner plans with Joe, Iris, and Wally coming up, just had to get Cisco to like him again and something was off with Caitlin, not to mention Julian existed.

Fast-forward now to the Dominators invasion, the Legends had just arrived, Supergirl was on Earth-1, Oliver was on his side running drills. All seemed to be going well, except Mick was avoiding him and Len was nowhere to be found. He found Ray and got his answer. How he wished it was a cruel joke. He excused himself, finding a little hiding place to curl up in and cry. Of all people Barry had loved Len was at the top. He didn't understand why everyone thought he was a fast healer for emotions. Barry's heart was like everyone's, currently broken. The camper door opened and Barry curled up as he saw Mick look in, seeing Barry. "There you are. Lunch time Red."

"I'm not hungry." Barry said, tucked together. Mick got in the trailer, shutting the door behind him.

"Someone told you about Snart I take it?"

"He was my rock, kept me positive. I don't even have him anymore. I don't see what's the point anymore."

"You're a hero, you do hero thing. Snart…Snart was a hero too, so where does that leave me?"

"At least you didn't screw up the fucking timeline. God everyone's going to be pissed at me." Mick looked Barry up and down, then held out a sandwich. 

"Lunch time, you should get somethin' in you."

"I'm not hungry, I should go and lead my band of merry men."

"Kid, you need to eat something. Aliens are invading."

"Mick, I really don't want to eat right now." Barry said, wiping away his tears.

"What is there to live for if not food."

"Poor life choices." Barry said, Mick sitting down beside him.

"Ever since Snart died I've been alone, I don't know how to get rid of feelings. I punch things and a eat, so try that." Mick said, giving Barry the sandwich. "He'd want you to be fed and doing your thing."

Barry smiled, looking at Mick. Barry curling up against Mick. "Thank you." Mick looked up as a way to hide his blush.

"Doesn't matter." Barry smiled, opening the sandwich and taking a bite. To be honest this was the first thing Barry has eaten all day and he was seriously lacking in the calories.


End file.
